In the Forest
by Konaha girl
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura head to the exam alone, while Naruto gets an allergic reaction from clams.
1. the news that changed everything

Longlost hearts

Chapter one:

When the apple blossoms fell, I began my journey. I never stopped at any point in my life or made a point to smell the roses. When my family died, I was the only one. Promising to keep myself alive, I enrolled in ninja academy. My teacher and my friends have rooted me on, and even though I feel alone, I always have them. Maybe I feel better about myself, but I promise myself avenge. To the villain who killed my family, the Uchiha Clan. I am Sasuke Uchiha, look out!

Sakura and I went out to train.

"Where the hell is Naruto?" I asked furiously, "That is so him! Sleeping in or not caring!"

"I don't know."

I stared at Sakura's green eyes, like marbles you don't ever want to give away.

"What a loser." I mumbled, "A day before the test and he decides to sleep in."

Sakura threw me a fresh shurikin, and I dodged it playfully. I ran up the tree and using my spread shurikin technique, I hit Sakura. She laughed and chased me endlessy. Kakashi ran up and said, "STOP!"

"Huh?" we asked together. Then came the news. The stupid news I always hate. Even though I've heard hurting stuff before this news wasn't just hurting, it was crucial.

"Naruto ate clams and got an allergic reaction,"Kakashi said, "You gotta go take the exam on your own."

"What the hell!" I shouted, "We barely have 50 chance of passing!"

"He's right you know." Sakura said worriedly. I felt like stabbing Naruto and all the others that are annoying with my training shurikins but that would never work. First, I'd get suspended, second, the friggin' shurikins have rubber tips so teams don't get hurt. Geez, I thought anxiously, how are we going to win? I felt like hurting myself or others but I just stood there helplessly. Me? Helpless? You'd laugh. But that's just me. I guess. But an Uchiha standing helpless? Giggle for all I care, but that's how it was. I was just dazzled, confused, worried. You name it, but I was terribly nervous.

"You lovebirds will do it all on your own." Kakashi laughed, "But you can have a higher GPA because you have less teammembers."

"I'm reminding Naruto to never eat clams." I muttered.

Sakura laughed, "Come on Sasuke! We'll have some fun!"

"I suppose," I said, "It will bring my grade up."

"Your grade is high enough," Sakura teased, "If it was any higher, a tower could be built out of it."

And so we headed on the bus, down the endless road, just the two of us. Little did we know that it would bring us closer, and when Naruto came back, that we would just ignore him… It makes me mad that I turned my attention completely to dating! See next chapter!


	2. the bus ride

In the Forest

Chapter 2

I've liked Sasuke for a long time, so when Kakashi announced that Naruto had a terrible reaction to those clams, I was amazed. Now was my time to shine for the only guy I like, Sasuke. You might call me obsessive, but me and Ino used to fight our ways to see who would sit next to Sasuke. It was kinda funny now that you look at it, but when you like someone, that is the way it is. So when we were riding down the road on that smelly bus it was a dream come true. Sasuke didn't really say anything, but when I looked in his dark eyes, I could see worry.

"Bummer that Naruto got that reaction." I said nervously.

"Naruto always does that. Get in trouble."

Then Sasuke didn't say anything for a while. It was kinda stupid ya know, good friends just silent. Without Naruto there, the cake was not sweet without the icing on it. Naruto, he livened up the party, put the icing on the birthday cake.

"It'll be hellish Sakura," Sasuke said coolly, "since there is only two of us, we are going to be most likely targeted."

"I know," I said, "We'll have a hard time getting the Avian scroll and the Serpante scroll."

"We'll fight to the death, alright Sakura?"

"Cross my heart." I promised, and I wasn't lying. When the old, creaky bus stopped we climbed out and stared at the vast greatness of the forest. The green leaves covered with dew swayed, and sounds of exotic animals filled the air. This would be the kind of place that a couple on a honeymoon would go to, not a survival situation with rare scrolls. But believe me, I couldn't wait to go on a "honeymoon" with Sasuke. It would be awesome, being with just him, no other distractions. And it was awesome. When we arrived, we warmed up Ninjitsu in our temp hut and the surrounding land. Then we went to Angel Clearing, where we heard the news.

It was good news and bad news, and we didn't like it one bit. Tune into "Into the Forest"!


	3. Angel Clearing meeting

In the Forest

Chapter 3

As I gazed up at the enormous trees I felt a sensation. I looked down to see that Sakura was holding my damn hand. What an obsessed girl she is! But I wasn't angry, I was kinda liking it, and I was mad at myself for feeling that way. She looked up into my eyes and I immediately liked it some more. Stop it Sasuke! I thought as we walked up to Angel Clearing, You never felt this before when we trained!

"Welcome to Angel Forest, a utopia of beauty, wonder, and danger." Hokage said easily as he walked looking at the teams, "You shall receive one scroll, and it shall contain….."

"Drugs! Wahoo!" a crazy ninja yelled.

"No, Walker, not drugs," the Hokage stated, "It shall contain a riddle. Solve it and find where you need to go. The rest will unfold."

Riddles? Damn, I hate those things! I can barely solve them. I looked in Sakura's green eyes. I hope that _she_ knows about them. The Hokage made his way to me, smiling.

"You, my boy, are special, don't overuse your powers." I nodded. How stupid am I? I'm a Uchiha, for crying out loud. Uchihas have ruled as number one clan for who knows how long. And I'll bring them back, I thought fiercely, if it's the last thing I do. Sakura stared at the scroll, studying it.

"Hmmm.. don't open til you've reached Angel Rock." She read clearly.

"Angel Rock? Is everything here named Angel?"

"No, there is Devil's Center in the middle of this "heavenly" forest. More like a pain!" Shikamaru said as he walked by.

"Pain forest, huh?" Sakura said, chuckling.

"How bout drug forest?" I grinned, staring at Walker.

"I dunno!" Sakura whispered, "Maybe we should conduct a drug bust."

And we laughed until we cried. When we arrived at the formal farewell party, I noticed that the Hokage had a blood thirsty look, and it was at me. As if he longed for power. I felt creeped out.

What the hell is the Hokage thinking? I dunno, but I better watch my back! Tune in for next chapter!


	4. Night of Happiness

Chapter 4

I noticed the Hokage staring at Sasuke like that, and I walked straight up to him and said, "What the hell is your damn problem?"

"It's you!" he replied knocking me straight across the room, "Don't fall in love!" he yelled. I got up, stunned.

"Sakura!" I looked up and saw Sasuke. His eyes were glowing with worry as he walked toward me.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I said as he put his arms around me, "I never knew that somebody's grandpa would beat me in a ninja fight."

"It wasn't a fight." Sasuke said, rocking me back and forth, hugging me, "He attacked you. He can be impeached."

"We can dethrone him?" I said looking up at him.

"Yes," he said as he walked me away, explaining the details.

That night in the temp hut, I looked at the stars. Sasuke was snoring, and I couldn't even shut my eyes. They twinkled and I sighed.

"What's up?" came a groggy voice from the hut.

"Just watching the stars." I said evenly.

"Why watch the stars that are unmoving, when you can watch me lay some moves on you." Sasuke said as he kissed me under the shooting stars.

"He's mine!" I thought, "No more Ino bugging me, no more Naruto! I'm in heaven!"

That morning as we gathered supplies in the Angel Village Market, Sasuke was always winking at me, and I felt special. Picking up a Java Nova Fruit, I laughed at the funny reflection on it. It was Sasuke making a funny face.

Tune in for more In the Forest!


	5. Denial of a True Love

Chapter 5

I groaned as I got out of bed. The birds sang endlessly as I followed Sakura out the door. As she collected the vegetables in the market, I looked around. I saw the eggplant and made a face in it. Sakura giggled as I stuck my tongue out. Then a shadow went over the purple fruit and the Hokage stood over me. Crazy bastard, I thought as he hit me with his cane.

"Here's your scroll." The Hokage said as he handed it to me, "You'll belong to me!" he whispered in my ear. Freaky, I thought as he hobbled away.

"What a weird old man!" Sakura said, "He belongs in an asylum. Seriously."

"Along with Walker?" I asked playfully as she picked up strawberries.

"Drugs! Wahoo!" Walker shouted as he ran past Sakura several times in a circle.

"Along with Walker." Sakura comfirmed. We laughed as Walker ran off into a tree.

"Oof!" Walker said as he got back up and ran off.

"This should be what we need." Sakura said, walking to the cashier.

"Hmm hmm." I nodded. I can't believe this, I thought staring at Sakura, I loved her last night and she doesn't even acknowledge the fact that we- Sakura ran up, bursting my thoughts. We walked up to acknowledge Kakashi before we left.

"Be careful you lovebirds!" Kakashi said as we waved goodbye.

"We will!" we chorused.

"I'm sorry I haven't talked with you about what happened." Sakura said as we sailed through the trees, "I'm in state of denial you know."

"Your denying the fact that I got you laid?"

Sakura was silent. And she ought to be. The thought of it! I fall in love with her and she doesn't talk about it! Tune into Into the Forest!


	6. A New Understanding

In the Forest

Chapter 6

_"Your denying the fact that I got you laid?"_

That statement resounded through my head as I slept in my own tent by angel rock.The next morning I whapped Sasuke's tent with a branch.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What the heck, Sakura!" came a groggy voice.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

"It's alright. You'll probably get in trouble with your parents that you lost your virginity like that." I bowed my head. I felt glad again that things were right.

"Now get the fuck away so I can get my clothes on." My face turned red.

By Angel Rock we stood, opening the scroll. It rustled like leaves on a wonderful autumn day.

"Bend and twist, that is the key. Flick your wrist, hit me." Sasuke read, "Is that about throwing shurikins and dodging them?" he asked.

"I suppose so I shrugged."

"Yahoo! Drugs! Wheee!" Walker laughed, running around.

"What the hell?" I said, then all of a sudden, Walker stabbed himself with a shurikin.

"In yo face!" Sasuke said, "The drugees gone!"

"But I'm not!" We looked over and there was the Hokage.

"I'll find a way to get you Sasuke Uchiha!" he said, "I'll find a way!"

What the fuck is with the hokage? Tune into Into the forest!


End file.
